


Mousetrap

by sAzhe



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Assisted Exposure, Embarrassment, Forced Exposure, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Happy, Sexual Assault, Short One Shot, Slime, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sAzhe/pseuds/sAzhe
Summary: Argo goes hunting for treasure and finds more than she bargained for.





	Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago. It's not the best quality, but more Argo is always good. Contains fairly intense sexual themes in a non-consensual setting. A bit mean, if you want lighthearted porn this isn't it.

Argo crept around the corner, warily searching for monsters. Her informant had told her that there was something around here but he had stopped communicating with her.

So here she was searching through the maze like tunnels for the "something" she was told about.

Her informant had marked an area but it was fairly large so Argo had spent the better part of the day searching the marked area.

Argo was about to head back when she saw a chain hanging from the ceiling. Walking up she gave it a pull. It was probably the long day that she had that made her miss the warning signs.

When she pulled the lever the floor beneath her dropped out and she fell into a pit with a surprised scream.

She hit a wall on the way down and was briefly stunned. When she recovered a few seconds later Argo found herself in a slimy pool.

Standing up Argo quickly searched for an exit or an enemy. Finding none at first glance Argo opened up her inventory and pulled out a teleport crystal.

She half-heartedly tried to use it. Worthless, as expected. Then she opened up her friends list. It was disabled, obviously Kayaba wouldn't let it be that easy to escape from a trap.

Argo then took a better look around and noticed something she had missed before. A note stuck on the wall. Pulling it off she read it.

Dear, whom it may concern:

There are two ways out of this trap:

First if the chain is pulled again you will be returned to the top of the pit, not sure how.

Secondly: The walls are climbable. If you hold yourself up by placing one leg on each side and sliding yourself up you won't run out of stamina.

Argo swore to herself. Her character matched her real body and as such it looked like her legs would barely reach two sides near the top, as the pit was slanted.

Not to mention how embarrassing it would be to hold a position like that.

Thinking hard Argo tried to think if she had told anyone where she was going... She had! But she didn't know how long it would take them to notice her disappearance.

Opening up her inventory to see how long it had been Argo noticed something horrible. Her backup armour was gone.

Although she left all her good quality armour back in storage Argo started to get a bad feeling. She quickly checked her equipped armour.

Just in time to watch the last of the durability fall to zero... The empty sound of shattering items filled the air.

Argo squealed slightly as her clothes disappeared into motes of pure light. Not even her underwear was spared.

Argo was left completely nude. In a slimy pit. Unsure of when, if ever, help would arrive. She collapsed to knees and started to curse Kayaba for her situation.

Her words quickly stopped as she felt a strange tingling in her nether area. She glanced down in horror as she watched all the hair there disintegrate.

Quickly Argo's eyes flicked to the note. There was writing on the back.

The slime is alive, the fir...

The note stopped abruptly, as if the author had been forced to stop.

Alive? Argo shot up to her feet. The slime stuck with her... She could feel it wrapping around her legs...

Argo jumped onto the wall... And slid right back down into the slime. Frantically Argo tried to remember what she had forgotten.

Then she remembered, both walls. Placing both feet on opposite walls she was able to suspend herself over the slime.

Breathing heavily Argo reached up and wiped invisible sweat from her brow. At least now she was safe. The pit wasn't even very wide at this point so her position wasn't to uncomfortable.

Then she heard a squelching sound and gave a fearful look down. The slime was starting to climb.

Argo scrambled further up the wall but the walls were smooth and in her haste she slipped a bit closer.

Panting in fear Argo took a few seconds to collect herself then, with a painfully slow speed, she started scaling the walls. Sliding up first one foot then the other.

As she climbed the slant of the walls started to become more noticeable. While at first she had been in a comfortable almost standing position. Now she had her legs spread uncomfortably wide, almost a ninety degree angle.

At this point Argo started to wonder how she would act if someone saw her like this. 

Kirito's face briefly flashed through her mind. She quickly shook her head. She didn't like Kirito in that way.

A name, Rythin. She didn't know any Rythins. Faux... No Fauxs either. She was probably just delusional. The situation must be getting to her.

She climbed further. Almost there, she could see the top. Her legs were stretched almost as far apart as they could.

They ached from stretching so far but at the same time the exposure to the air made the area between her legs tingle slightly.

Argo's heart lifted as she wrapped her hands around the edge of the pit. She almost cried out in joy. Then she felt a chilling feeling on her leg.

The slime had caught up. Her feet slipped from the walls. She tried frantically to pull her body over the lip of the pit but her strength wasn't enough.

So, she could do nothing but watch as her stamina fell to zero and she started to slip down the wall of the pit.

The top of the pit slammed shut and Argo was left in the dark. At the bottom of a pit. With no clothes. And there was a living slime in there with her.

Argo started to cry. It wasn't fair. She was there. She had made it. Already the slime was wrapping around her small frame.

She could feel the slime as it ran itself over her breasts. Even though they were far from developed, she had breasts although most people could be forgiven for not noticing the soft protrusions, her nipples were still extremely sensitive.

Clenching her teeth Argo tried to ignore the hardening of her nipples and the wetness she could feel forming between her legs.

Then the slime started to knead her chest. Pulling her small chest back and forth. Massaging it, tenderly for a bit, then more forcefully, then slowly again.

After some time, Argo didn't know how long, the slime stopped playing with her breasts. Argo gave a small prayer to anyone listening that it would stop there but her prayer went unanswered.

The slime which had previously left her vagina untouched now started to swirl around her legs. It snaked its way around her, now hairless thanks to the slime, clit.

The slime didn't do much other than rub back and forth. But just that was enough to set Argo's young body off.

Her breathing became heavy and she had to mentally stop herself from reaching her hand down and doing something herself.

The slime just kept sliding back and forth. Stopping whenever Argo showed that she was close to orgasm.

After a while of playing with the poor girl the slime once more started to mess with Argo's petite breasts.

It wasn't long before Argo could barely take it anymore. She had to stab her hand with her dagger to keep it from reaching down and finishing the job.

Then the slime stopped sliding and started stroking. Argo lost all her restraint very quickly. She gave a moan of resignation, closed her eyes and reached down...

She was so focused with her task that she didn't notice she had been teleported to the top of the pit until she opened her eyes.

She looked up to see the worried face of her informant staring down at her. She tried to stop but her body was to far along.

With a moan Argo orgasmed in front of a person. Her body shivered and she started crying. Why? Why did someone have to see her like this?

She felt the arms of the informant wrap around her. "There, there it'll be alright. Now sleep, sleep, sleep..."

Argo slept...

"Argo, Argo, wake up! Argo," she was being shaken.

She shot upright, "Where am I?" She didn't recognise the place.

"Calm down, you were having a nightmare," the voice of the informant from her dream.

Argo blinked, "A nightmare?" That was all that had been? A dream? "But it seemed so real."

Her informant stroked her head, "Of course it did, they always do."

Argo opened up her menu, it was three days since she had last checked. "It's been three days... What happened?"

"You fainted," her informant handed her a bowl of something warm, "I brought you here so you could recover."

Argo blinked, "Just a dream..."

Her informant walked to the door and nodded, "Just a dream."

Shutting the door behind him he pulled out a recording crystal. It showed a video of Argo as her clothes disappeared. "Just a dream..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Argo. You didn't deserve this. (Even if you did take all my Memory Diamonds.)


End file.
